


Nervous

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Braun is incredibly nervous around you - until he isn’t.





	Nervous

“Hey, Braun! Your match tonight was great,” I said, walking up to him backstage.

His face flushed and he coughed. “Oh, um. Th-thanks,” he stuttered, attempting to lean back against the wall. He overestimated his positioning, instead stumbling back, falling against the air.

“You alright?” I asked, smiling as he tried to gather himself.

His face was a seemingly permanent shade of red and he coughed again, clearing his throat. “Me? I’m fine. Yep, fine,” he assured me, finally managing to lean up against the wall successfully.

I loved seeing how flustered he got. It was adorable. This giant monster of a man incapable of getting a sentence out without stumbling over his words made my heart flutter. Which would make this exchange even better. I had been wanting to go out with him for a while, ever since we met when I first came to the main roster. But Braun obviously wasn’t going to make the first move, he was too nervous. So I had to.

“Hey, so, do you have any plans for the couple of days we’re off?” I smiled as he fumbled with his phone, mouth opening and closing as he searched for words.

“Um, no. No-no plans,” he replied, finally being able to put his phone in his pocket.

“Would you like to go out with me? Dinner?” I was fairly certain for a second that he had stopped breathing. Everything was quiet and still for a moment and I smiled as Braun looked down at me, mouth agape.

“What?” he chuckled, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me? When we get back to Florida?” I repeated, reassuring smile on my face.

“Seriously?” he asked, voice deeper than before.

“Yes, seriously,” I laughed, flipping my hair over my shoulder. “So, would you like to?”

“I, uh. I would love to,” Braun agreed, nodding his head. “I’ll, uh, finalize plans. And text you?”

“Great! I can’t wait,” I said, patting his arm before walking off. I spared a look over my shoulder at him, smiling as he stared into space, eyes glazed over.

=======================

“You have a date with Braun?” Nia asked, bumping me with her elbow as I loaded my bags into the back of the car.

“I do,” I nodded, answering her question. “But I’d love to know how you found out. We just agreed to go out today.”

“Someone may have heard him muttering to himself about the best plans he could make,” Nia laughed, climbing into the driver’s seat. “He just kept talking about where he could take you, what you guys could do. He didn’t think anyone could hear him.”

“That’s so cute! I should have asked him out a long time ago,” I mused, smiling to myself as we drove down the road.

“Hold on, you asked him out?” Nia asked.

“I don’t know if you noticed, Nia, but he’s not exactly the giant scary monster he’s painted to be out in the ring,” I laughed, turning to look at her. “He gets nervous. I just got the ball rolling for us.”

“So what, do you like him?”

“I wasn’t aware we were playing 20 questions,” I said, rolling my eyes. “But yes, I do. I have for a while, now, actually.”

“Then go for it, girl. You two would be cute together. You’re gonna tell me how it goes, right? You have to,” she told me, pulling into the hotel.

“Oh, trust me. You’ll know,” I replied, winking at her before climbing out of the car.

===========================

“Braun! This place is gorgeous,” I told him, looking around at the restaurant he brought us to. It was cozy, small tables littered the place, candles in the center of each.

“It’s nice,” he agreed, wiping his palms on his pants, looking around the room as if for the first time. We were in the back corner of the restaurant, secluded and away from the rest of the other patrons.

I watched as he fumbled around with everything on the table. He dropped his silverware a few times, his hands awkwardly brushing across his glass as he took a sip of his wine. I watched, a smile on my face, as he tried to carry on a conversation with me while juggling everything else.

“Can you hand me the salt?” I asked, noticing it was on his side of the table.

“U-um, yeah, here you go,” he replied, handing over the salt shaker. His hand brushed against my wine glass, knocking it over and into my lap. He was out of his seat in a second, rambling and apologizing, holding out his napkin to me. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he repeated, watching as I used my napkin to dab at the mess on my dress.

“Braun, it’s okay,” I laughed, smiling up at him. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I-it is! I ruined your dress! That gorgeous dress, it’s ruined and it’s all my fault,” he rambled, running his hand through his hair. He looked dejected, torn down, frown on his face.

“I promise you, it’s okay. This dress was like, twelve dollars. On sale,” I explained. I put the napkins down on the table, looking over at Braun, still hovering next to my seat. “But you’re not okay. You’ve been a nervous wreck this whole time. How about we just get the check and go?”

Braun took a deep breath, nodding as he signaled for the check. After we handled it, he held his hand out to me, helping me up from the table. He dropped my hand when I stood and lead the way back to his car.

The ride back to my apartment was silent. The only noise Braun even made was when we arrived at my apartment and he sighed, climbing out of the car to walk me to my door.

“Braun?” I began, moving to catch his gaze as we stood outside my door. “I had a good time tonight.” He scoffed, looking away. “No, Braun, I did! I love being around you. I had a great time and I can’t wait to do it again.” I leaned up to kiss his cheek, smiling as he blushed immediately. “Text me, okay? I’ll see you at work.”

===============================

“Braun! Hey!” I greeted him outside the arena after Raw, sliding my hand into his. “You wanna come hang out with me tonight? At the hotel?”

We had been dating for a month now, and he was much less nervous when it came to having a conversation with me. Physical contact, however, was still a big issue. He was convinced he was going to hurt me. His hand was loose in mine, and he started fidgeting when I squeezed his hand tighter.

“What do you have planned?” he asked, looking down at me.

“A movie. Some snuggling. Snacks. What better way to celebrate the fact you’re entering the Rumble?” I tucked myself into his side as far as I could as we walked to the car.

“Snuggling?” Braun looked panicked at the thought, throwing his bag into the car.

“Braun, I know you’re scared you’re gonna hurt me. But you won’t, I promise. I’m a professional wrestler. You won’t hurt me,” I promised, my bags joining his.

“Babe, you’re tiny. I’m huge,” he explained, opening the passenger side door for me.

“I get thrown around in a ring for a living, Braun. I promise you, you won’t hurt me. You can hold my hand tighter, let me walk a little closer to you,” I told him, sighing as he started the drive to the hotel.

“I get nervous,” he said after a while, looking over at me. “So nervous. You’re perfect and gorgeous and tiny and I wouldn’t be able to handle it if I ever did hurt you.”

“Braun, you don’t have to worry about me. I think it’s cute that you care so much but trust me, I’ll be okay.” I grabbed his hand as he parked the car, making him look at me. “I promise.”

Braun sighed, hand squeezing mine lightly. “I’ll try to stop being so weird about it,” he said, nodding.

I smiled at him, leaning over the console to kiss him quickly before climbing out of the car to grab my bags. He followed suit, and I lead him to my hotel room, my hand firmly in his.

“I do think it’s cute, though,” I said suddenly as I set up a movie on netflix, Braun dropping the bags next to the bed.

“What is?” he asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

“You being so protective and careful with me. Cute little daddy Braun trying to make sure I’m safe,” I laughed, cuddling into his side. Braun coughed, fidgeting in his seat as I got comfortable up against his side. “Listen, I know you’ve spent so much time being daddy Braun that you’re trying to get used to finally like, cuddling, but you’ve gotta relax for this to be comfortable for either of us.”

“I, uh, really need you to stop saying that,” Braun stuttered, voice cracking.

“Saying what? I-” I began, eyes widening as I realized what he was talking about. “Braun, do you have a daddy kink?”

“I would really-” he said, trailing off as I climbed into his lap instead of pressing myself into his side.

“Because that would explain a lot.” I draped my hands over his shoulders, moving forward on his lap. “Do you wanna talk about it daddy?” I asked, cocking my head to the side, smiling down at him.

“There won’t be much talking if you keep saying that,” Braun groaned, hands falling to my waist, gripping them tightly.

I smirked, knowing I had just found the thing I needed to get him to stop acting like he would break me. “Is that a promise…daddy?”

Braun growled, pulling my hips down even further, grinding them down on his. He leaned forward, his lips connecting with mine in a fierce kiss. His hands moved down to my ass, pulling me down even harder against him. I moaned, feeling how hard he was under me. His fingers hooked inside the waistband of my shorts, stroking my hipbones as he broke away from the kiss. I was breathing hard, looking down at him as his fingers kept stroking my skin, one hand moving further down until it brushed against my clit. My hips jerked and I cried out, hands tightening on his shoulders.

“Shh, baby, daddy’s got you,” he soothed, rubbing tight circles against my clit. I moaned, grinding my hips against his hand when he slid a finger into me, his thumb taking over on my clit. Braun leaned forward, kissing along my jawline as he moved his fingers against me.

“Daddy, please,” I moaned, grinding down on his hand.

He nipped at the skin on my neck before pulling back to look at me. His free hand tightened on my waist, coaxing my hips to move with his fingers. “Come for me,” he said, voice low and gravelly. My hips started moving even faster, grinding harder against him before I came with a shout of his name, hips stilling. Braun’s fingers, however, did not.

Instead, his fingers sped up, moving faster in and against me. “Braun, I can’t,” I whined, hips moving with his touch despite my words.

“You can. Come one more time for me, baby,” he coaxed before his lips took mine in a bruising kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip, his tongue tangling with mine. His finger crooked inside of me and I came, cries muffled in the kiss.

My body slumped against his for a moment, his fingers slipping out of my shorts as I tried to regain my breathing before my hands scrambled for the fastenings on his pants. I shoved them as far down his thighs as I could, my hand stroking his cock, biting my lip at just how much of him there was.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Braun asked, studying my face. His hands were on my waist again, ready to move me off of him if necessary.

“You having second thoughts…daddy?” I asked, smirking at him as I brushed my thumb over the head of his dick. He growled, long and loud before moving us quickly, ripping my shorts down my legs as he towered over me.

Braun slid into me slowly, making sure I felt every inch of him as he entered me. I arched my back, moaning as his hips were flush against mine. He gave me a few seconds to adjust, a few exploratory movements of my own hips before he started moving. His thrusts were harder and faster than I expected, leaving me to scramble to grab onto his shoulders. The angle of his hips was perfect as he hammered into me and I threw my head back, moaning loudly.

“Are you gonna come for me again?” Braun’s voice was going to be the death of me. It was deep and gravelly, accent thicker than usual and it was killing me.

“I-I just,” I gasped, needing something else to help put me over the edge. I grabbed one of his hands, moving it to my throat, throwing my head back to bare more of my neck to him. He took the hint, hand closing around my throat and squeezing. A strangled cry fought its way past my lips as I started rubbing my clit in time with Braun’s thrusts. Moments later I came, gasping out Braun’s name.

Braun’s hand dropped from my throat, falling back to my hips, tightening his grip there. He leaned down to me, kissing me again as his hips moved even faster against mine. “Fuck,” he whispered against my lips, thrusts slowing considerably as he came. He pressed a shorter, sweeter kiss to my lips before pulling out of me. “You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” I assured him. “Legs are a little bit like Jello, but other than that I’m perfect.”

“Yeah you are,” he grinned down at me, standing up. I was about to protest, immediately closing my mouth when he picked me up, carrying me to the bed in the center of the room.

We got settled into bed, Braun’s arms wrapped tightly around me, obviously not too nervous to touch me anymore. “I can’t believe you never told me about this. About what being called daddy does to you,” I laughed.

“Hey, shut up,” he replied, pulling me further into his arms. “Let’s not push it anymore tonight. You’re exhausted.”

“But daddy,” I whined, mischievous smile on my face. Braun’s hand went around my mouth, shaking his head at me. I smiled into his hand, tongue darting out to lick it. Braun ripped his hand away and I leaned up to kiss his cheek, giggling as I told him goodnight, snuggling further into the bed.


End file.
